1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for locking a folded state of a seat for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for locking a folded state of a seat for a vehicle which can prevent the folded state of a seat from being released in a case where a detachable seat is not completely fastened to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an object of using a vehicle becomes diversified and thus a necessity of a configuration for varying interior space of a vehicle has been rising as necessary.
According to a related art, as a method for ensuring the interior space of a vehicle, the methods for folding a rear seat and loading goods over there or moving the rear seat frontward and rearward to ensure the interior space, have been proposed. However, such methods are to ensure only a cargo space while the seat is loaded as it is in a vehicle, and thus play a role in unnecessarily increasing the weight of a vehicle. Accordingly, a detachable seat as necessary is required.
A related art entitled “Detachable seat device for a vehicle”, has disclosed a technology for responding to the request by customers that the detachable seat device is provided with a locking unit and the seat is detached when the locking unit is released. However, there is no function to ensure whether the seat has been fastened completely when the seat is fastened again even under the related art and thus there is a risk that passengers use a vehicle while the seat is fastened incompletely.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.